Placeres violentos
by adarkeraiscoming
Summary: Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora en un beso voraz.
1. Prefacio

**1\. Prefacio.**

Toqué su cara con mis manos suaves, le levanté un párpado, las deslicé bajo su camisa hasta el pecho y le busqué el pulso. Mi respiración era rápida, y mi largo cabello caía sobre él. Detecté los fuertes latidos de la vida en su pecho.

—¿Está vivo Draco? ¿Está en el castillo? —le susurré muy quedamente con miedo a ser descubierta, rozándole la oreja con los labios, al tiempo que mi larga melena ocultaba la cara de Potter a los curiosos.

—Sí —musitó el muchacho.

Mi mano se contrajo en su pecho, clavándole las uñas. Entonces la retiré y me incorporé plantando una careta de frialdad en mi rostro.

—¡Está muerto! —anuncié a los demás.

Todos soltaron gritos y exclamaciones de triunfo y dieron contundentes patadas en el suelo. En el cielo se vislumbraban destellos rojos y plateados de celebración.

Sabía que única manera de que me permitieran entrar en Hogwarts y buscar a mi hijo era formando parte del ejército conquistador. Ya no me importaba que Voldemort ganara o no.

El Señor Tenebroso me observaba de cerca. El fiero deseo de cobrarse mi vida si había algún tipo de equivocación, relucía en sus ojos rojizos que vigilaban estrechamente el supuesto cuerpo sin vida del niño que vivió, a la espera de que se produjera el menor incidente, y si eso pasaba, ése sería el instante en el que yo moriría con toda certeza.

Lejos, muy lejos, en algún lugar del frío bosque, aulló un lobo.

 _«Los placeres violentos terminan en la violencia, y tienen en su triunfo su propia muerte, del mismo modo que se consumen el fuego y la pólvora»._

Aquel párrafo de Romeo y Julieta mezclado con la excitación del momento me hizo recordar el amor que sentía por mi familia. Estaba decidida a arriesgar lo que tuviera, jugar hasta la última pieza. Todo había empezado con violencia, triunfo y júbilo, embarcándonos en una historia de grandeza; hasta que poco a poco la gran hazaña, se desencadenó en la putrefacción de nuestros corazones, acabó marchitando nuestros sentimientos y ante todo, había separado los lazos de amor y sangre que nos unían.

Rememoré como me enamoré de Lucius Malfoy, como tuve la oportunidad de casarme por amor, algo que siempre había temido que no ocurriera.

Porque todos conocen la historia del niño que vivió. Conocen y alaban sus hazañas. Sin embargo, nadie se para a pensar en los que un día fueron villanos, en los que sintieron como si tuviera el corazón en carne viva.

Y aunque nadie quiera tener nada que ver con la parte oscura de la moneda, la lúgubre, desafiante y peligrosa, deberían saber que yo amé con la fuerza de un océano en plena tormenta.

* * *

 **NOTA DE AUTORES**

El prefacio está narrado de boca de Narcissa en la batalla de Hogwarts, sin embargo la historia de desarrollará desde su sexto año en adelante.

Nos gustaría animaros a que nos dejéis algún comentario, ya sabéis que un empujoncito nunca viene mal para la motivación de los escritores.

Os recomendamos que leáis "El Grimorio", nuestro longfic.

 **Muchas gracias.**


	2. Crueles intenciones

**2\. Crueles intenciones.**

Hubo un tiempo, antes de que el mundo estuviera totalmente acabado entre devastación y putrefacción, los villanos del futuro estábamos entre brillantes diamantes, arropados por calientes noches de otoño.

Tiempos donde todavía eramos salvajes y libres... hasta que la oscuridad llegó arrasando todo a su paso.

Absolutamente todo el mundo conocía a las hermanas Black, por supuesto. Bellatrix la bailarina de la oscuridad, Andromeda, cortejada por una inteligencia sin límites, y yo, Narcissa, la bendecida con una extravagante belleza. Sin embargo había mucho más que unos sobrenombres detrás de nosotras.

Mucho que destacar.

Celos, rencor, ira, confianza, deslealtad...

Y odio.

Andromeda nos abandonó nada más terminar sus estudios en Hogwarts para fugarse con un simplón sangre sucia. Bellatrix con su sonrisa cínica digna de una viuda negra perjuró que no tenía hermana, que para ella estaba muerta. Para mí, los minutos se convirtieron en horas. Andromeda, mi confidente me abandonaba por amor. ¿Pero no nos habían enseñado que no había amor más grande que por la sangre y la familia? Sentí como mi corazón se desquebrajaba y junto a mis pies caía en pedazos tornando lo que un día fue amor en veneno puro.

A raíz de su traición, mis lazos con Bellatrix se estrecharon más aún, como un lazo del diablo ahorcando a su presa. Las dos niñas que jugaban a las muñecas de pequeñas, en ese momento solo querían que el juguete fuera su hermana para arrancarle la cabeza.

Tengo que reconocer que mi familia era complicada; primos que se casaban entre sí, quemazones en el tapiz familiar, modales, respeto, grandeza, poder, honor... Llevar el apellido Black era sinónimo de pureza por la venas, de magia oscura en la punta de la varita y un terrible complejo de superioridad.

Los lobos que se comían unos a otros en la manada. Donde jugabas al mismo juego o te desterraban.

Así era mi familia: oscura, encasillada, renombrada y odiada. Pero era mía y yo la amaba.

Y aunque había aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida, fue cuando estaba en mi sexto año, en el momento que me di cuenta de que me quedaban muchas más por aprender.

Las profundidades del océano eran un territorio inexplorado que guardaba secretos y criaturas misteriosas que parecían sacadas de la peor novela de terror. Así era la sala común de Slytherin, donde las serpientes traficábamos con inhumanos secretos, codiciábamos poder, fama y grandes ambiciones. Si alguien pensaba que ese espacio estaba libre de arañas, se equivocaba, pues algunos eramos capaces de cambiar la piel de serpiente por el arácnido con tal de enroscar a nuestra presa en una tela de araña.

Lucius irrumpió en la sala común y la gama de colores esmeralda hicieron mella en él de inmediato, como si hubiera nacido para dominar aquella raza de color. Mis ojos quemaron al mismo instante que su desdibujada figura se fusionó con mis pupilas, como si fueran llamas que ardían alrededor de la piel. Él vivía entre tonos oscuros, jazz y una petulante actitud. Algo misterioso y magnético que me embrujaba. Me atraían sus hermosas facciones y su alma eléctrica. Era completamente único y demasiado elegante para ser una persona de ese mundo. Y yo sabía que a su lado quedaba mejor que mis joyas favoritas.

Pero nada era perfecto, porque el amor era cruel.

El amor dolía.

Y mi amor era un monstruo de las profundidades.

Tenía miedo de que mi mundo estuviera ardiendo, y él se quedara mirando. Que no pudiera dejar nacer lo que sentía. Nuestras familias, dos patentadas sangre pura, mantenían la tradición de emparejar a sus legados con matrimonios concertados para mentener la pureza de sangre y no había discreción ninguna. Era el todo, o el nada. Y vivía cada día con la incertidumbre de no poder amar, de vivir una mentira, porque sí, hasta las más oscuras serpientes, las que más cambian de piel, pueden ser las que más sentimientos embarguen. No todo el mundo demostraba sus sentimientos de la misma forma, por ejemplo, Bella, mi hermana, los demostraba siendo cruel con los demás. Sin embargo la lealtad hacía mis creencias familiares me impedía revelarme.

Lucius me reconoció, sentada en uno de los sillones más cercanos al fuego, con mi larga falda perfectamente planchada y mis cabellos decentemente peinados. Crucé las piernas y pasé la página de la novela observando los pasos que se acercaban. Recordaba como una noche de primavera me dijo que era la más exótica flor y vibré de excitación. Cuando llegó, Lucius se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, me miró con sus grises ojos brillantes de desafío y movió sus labios cargados de mentiras.

—Buenas noches —saludé, con una ladina sonrisa que iluminó la sala común. Era hermosa y lo sabía. Regalaba mariposas a los chicos en su estomago y mi mente era como un diamante.

—Quizás comiencen a ser buenas gracias a mi presencia... —bisbiseó Lucius, arrastrando cada palabra, estirando la letra "s", imitando el sonido de una serpiente; porque eso era realmente.

—Oh, Lucius... —contesté en un tono socarrón, mientras mis dedos se enredaban por las puntas de mi pelo.

—¿Lo niegas? —me preguntó.

Susurros ladinos y sonrisas petulantes eran lo que definían su día a día, la marca personal de todo Malfoy y a él, le fascinaba serlo.

Le sonreí, en un gesto que combinaba a la perfección veneno, sutileza y complicidad, y él, no tuvo otra opción que imitarme, sumiéndose de esa forma en un silencio oportuno. Todo era distinto cuando estaba conmigo. Yo era capaz de mezclar la indiferencia con el interés, realizando así, una poción más poderosa que una amortentia. Lucius era un joven aristocrático, y, además, tenía muy claros sus ideales, y como tal, tenía una obsesión con hablar de la pureza de sangre, sin embargo, conmigo intentaba profundizar. Ir más allá de palabras, donde la mayoría de las veces la ropa sobraba y los jadeos escaseaban.

—Hoy he recibido una carta de mi padre... —confesó, moviendo su cuerpo sobre el sofá de cuero de la sala común para acomodarse, a su vez, sus manos pasaron a desaflojar su corbata de franjas verdes y plateadas; a pesar de que a la mayor parte del alumnado le diese un aspecto desarreglado a él le daba un aire desenfadado e interesante.

Levanté la vista del libro y la fijé en él, con un brillo de preocupación en mis ojos azules. Como respuesta, él tensó su mandíbula y desvió su mirada, quitándome toda la atención de un golpe para que pudiera echarla en falta.

Le gustaba aquel juego de fuego en el que no dabas nada y ansiabas todo.

—¿Ah, si? —pregunté con aparente indiferencia, no me gustaba quedarme atrás. Sin embargo por dentro estaba hecha un matojo de nervios. Alcé la pierna y la posicioné justo encima de la otra con pasmosa parsimonia, adoptando una pose impregnada en coquetería y malas intenciones. Diferencié como Lucius me miró por el rabillo del ojo y en ese momento al ver su mirada lujuriosa, se me secó la boca de inmediato—. Todos recibimos correspondencia de nuestra familia casi todos los días... Supongo que si la mencionas, tendrá que haber algo especial en ella.

Obviamente no era una pregunta casual. La mayoría de las ocasiones, mis palabras estaban plasmadas con un doble significado, con deseos ocultos. El reloj que colgaba encima de la chimenea de la sala común rompía el silencio con su repiqueteante tic-tac-tic-tac. Tamborileé los dedos sobre las pantorillas, estaba nerviosa. Mi anillo de oro blanco perteneciente a la casa Black, relució junto con las despampanantes llamas.

¿Y si por fin mis mayores miedos estaban atormentándome detrás de la oscura caligrafía de esa carta?

Todos sabían que Abraxas no se andaba con medias tintas a la hora de llegar al poder. Incluso se rumoreaba que envenenaba a sus amigos o enemigos cuando le proporcionaban lo que querían y que él mismo cataba el veneno y como dicen, ninguna serpiente es ponzoñosa para si misma.

Basta, me estaba volviendo paranoica.

—Sí —asintió Lucius—. Hay algo especial en ella... —murmuró, en un tono ronco y aspero que era capaz incluso de herir al más insensible ser humano o encandilar al más frágil de ellos.

Después de recitar aquella frase que dejó en el aire como si fuera el más sabroso de los misterios, respiró profundamente recordando el olor a veneno que siempre desprendía su padre. Esa fragancia dulzona que embriagaba y le hacía sentir querer ser como él. No podía decir que lo odiaba como la mayor parte de chicos de su edad que aborrecían a sus progenitores. No, él no le odiaba, porque en su opinión, por muy cruel que pareciese, para Lucius era un buen padre. Le había inculcado los valores que hoy hacían mella en él, le había dado una educación, un apellido y una vida llena de lujos que ninguno de esa sala común se podía permitir.

Cruzó sus piernas de forma varonil, observando sus pies calzados con unos zapatos negros que relucían por su pulcridad. Le gustaba que todo estuviera en orden, hasta la más mínima estupidez, si se salía de cauce, le molestaba, ya fuera una mota de suciedad en sus zapatos o un pelo fuera de si en sus cabellos.

Era un joven muy maniático.

—Me gustaría que le conocieses como le conozco yo, para que no hiciera falta explicarte... —confesó bajando la voz. En verdad se estaba sorprendiendo él mismo de la honestidad en la que estaban impregnadas sus palabras. Al darse cuenta, terminó por soltar un bufido.

No contesté. Simplemente me quedé observando su perfil mientras que él centraba su total atención en la punta de sus zapatos oscuros, como si allí se centrasen todos los problemas del universo. Las llamas del fuego bañaban nuestros cuerpos y cuando estuve a punto de recitar palabra, el muro de piedra se abrió dejando paso a unas chicas de cuarto. Las fulminé con la mirada y me levanté.

—Ven conmigo.

Esperé paciente hasta que él se puso por fin en pie. Cuando lo hizo tuve que alzar la vista, no era bajita, pero Lucius me sacaba un buen palmo. Juntos atravesamos la sala bañada por las oscuras aguas del lago hasta salir al exterior.

Me desenvolvía a través de los oscuros pasillos como una hermosa ninfa del bosque, con soltura, soberbia y distinción, sin perder en ningún momento el toque de elegancia. Era una mezcla entre la música clásica y el rock; tranquilizante y sensual en cada momento. Tras de mí, Lucius se movía como una sigilosa serpiente tras su presa. Me encantaba esa sensación de sentirme amenazada y deseada al mismo tiempo.

Cruzamos los pasillos cincelados en dura piedra oscura, huyendo de las miradas discriminatorias y los oídos malsanos.

—Aquí podemos hablar con tranquilidad —musité con coquetería, acercándome a él. Dejando a la vista aquella salvaje y sensual Narcissa que tan solo Lucius había tenido el placer de contemplar.

—Es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts, como ya sabrás... Y mi padre, ya está buscando la candidata perfecta para que pueda contraer matrimonio... —susurró, como si ni siquiera él mismo quisiera enterarse. Eran bisbiseos consumidos por la oscuridad y por el egoísmo. Sus dientes se apretaron al ver como empalidecí entre las antorchas que custodiaban nuestro secreto. Desvió su mirada hacía lo más tenebroso del pasillo para continuar hablando—. No niego que quiera seguir perpetuando la vida de mi estirpe, sin embargo, creo que mejor que yo, no pueden conocer a la candidata perfecta...

En realidad todo lo que estaba diciendo Lucius por su boca, era mentira. Sabía como sufría cada vez que hablábamos del asunto y, quería ver hasta donde podía llegar lo que sentía por él. Agarró mi mano con fuerza, atrayéndome para coger mi cuerpo, cuando me tuvo cerca, soltó mi mano y decidió que era mejor posarla en mi cintura, mientras con la otra acariciaba mi rostro. Era suave, delicada y perfecta, como la mejor porcelana en un juego de tazas de té o una escultura famosa.

Juntó nuestras frentes y comencé a sentir como al ropa estorbaba. Necesitaba cincelar las manos por su cuerpo como si fuera un escultor, ver el cuerpo masculino entre los pliegues de su piel y sentir la calidez que formaban nuestros cuerpos.

—¿Crees que llevo razón? —me preguntó, rozándome los labios, haciéndome sentir su aliento y queriendo ser el dueño de la situación.

Le gustaba dominar. Llevar la voz cantante.

A un juego podían jugar dos personas a pesar de que una de ellas estuviera desmoralizada por dentro, porque ahí estaba el tema que tanto evitaba, el que tanto me dolía y al que más temía.

Me acerqué aún más a él entre la penumbra del desierto pasillo, queriéndome fundir con su piel, convertirme en parte de su sistema nervioso e impregnarme en cada uno de sus cinco sentidos. Sentí las manos de Lucius en la cintura y no tardé en llevarlas a sus cabellos, sintiendo que acariciaba la mejores de las sedas.

—Habrá que hacer lo que se nos diga, ¿no? —dije, en un susurro peligroso—. Al fin y al cabo, nuestra familia siempre es la que dicta las normas, la que piensa lo que es mejor para nosotros.

Vislumbré la sonrisa retorcida de Lucius y entre un pacto de miradas nos acercamos fundiéndonos en un beso retorcido, macabro, fiero y dulce a la vez. Nuestros cuerpos vibraban al compás de las antorchas y necesitaba más de él.

Lucius estaba metiendo la mano debajo de mi blusa blanca, cuando todo se acabó. El momento culminó. Nos separamos a causa de unas voces al final del pasillo. Le miré sintiendo el tacto de su piel sobre la piel desnuda de mi cara y rápidamente, aún cautivada por el grisáceo de sus ojos, me perdí por la oscuridad del pasillo.

En ese instante juré que el aire se me estaba escapando a través de los pulmones y sentía el sabor agridulce de una situación fatal impactando sobre mi paladar.


	3. Espinas

**3\. Espinas**

La noche de los muertos vivientes era en la que la frontera entre el mundo de los fallecidos y los vivos se volvía más difusa, la culminación del crepúsculo en la que las intenciones de las serpientes se volvían indecorosas y muy, muy lejos de llegar a ser honorables como la sangre que corría por las venas de los ofidios y el emblema familiar que aguardaba en el salón de sus despampanantes mansiones.

A pesar que en el castillo la noche de Halloween era una cosa para niños que debían aguantar por educación, cuando se apagaban las antorchas del colegio, se deshilachaban los murciélagos de pega y los dulces descansaban en el estomago de la mayoría de los habitantes, ellos, los menos queridos y más señalados de toda la escuela, disfrutaban de su momento. La noche de piruletas y calabazas de rostros tétricos, se desdibuja en música jazz demasiado indecente hilada por un tocadiscos que apestaba a nuevo y que te incitaba a bailar descontrolado, el Whisky de Fuego se filtraba por la boca de todos, los uniformes y sombreros de pico se transformaban en flamantes a la par que lujosos vestidos y túnicas de cinco mil galeones que, en los cuerpos de muchos duraba tres cuartos de la noche.

No obstante, aparte de que pensaran que los más oscuros, eran unos estirados que solo se interesaban por defender el orgullo de sus casas y sangre, estaban muy equivocados, porque cuando nadie les veía, en el momento que dejaban el mundo atrás, sabían divertirse, ver la otra cara de la moneda y aprovecharla sin miedo a ser criticados por nadie, porque, pensaban que nadie podría juzgar lo que hacían, estuviera bien o mal, porque ellos eran los reyes, de oro y espalda intocable.

Y a partir de las doce, en el nido de escurridizas serpientes, se respiraba un ambiente jovial, ameno y divertido que te incitaba a desencadenar y dar rienda sueltas a tus más oscuros deseos.

Yo con una elegancia agresiva e inquietante, recorrí la Sala Común escudada en un vestido de color crema que dejaba gran parte de mis pantorrillas al aire y una serena resolución en el semblante; la cabellera rubia de ángel ondulada sazonaba mi juvenil belleza, dignificándola, y me hacía vivir constante y temeraria, viviendo mi juventud: como si nunca tuviera que acabarse. No me importaba que miraran, me gustaba ser observada por los demás, ser una de las joyas de la corona de la casa Slytherin. Y no es por alardear, pero lucía preciosa aquel día, mientras las estrellas se ponían en mi mirada y me llevaba todos los destellos procedentes de las joyas de mis compañeros.

Estaba pletórica, sonreía coqueta sin perder el toque recatado, hablaba con mis allegadas y brillaba más que nunca. Las cosas con Lucius parecían ir entre seda y diamantes, llevábamos varios días encontrándonos por las noches en nuestras largas salidas de prefectos, donde la ropa entorpecía y la iluminación incitaba a pecar. Siempre recordaría esas noches, en las que el sol moría en el horizonte, mientras nosotros empezábamos a nacer desde el fuego. De ese tipo de fuego que emanaba una chispa sobre un bosque marchito y arrasaba con todo a su paso.

Sin embargo... el paraíso era efímero.

Rodolphus Lestrange a medida que caminaba, tuvo la brillante idea de acercarse a mí, con su flamante sonrisa y sus pasos altaneros y jactanciosos, atrayendo la mirada de jóvenes que bailaban al compás de la voz rasposa de la cantante de jazz.

Rodolphus…

Estudiante aventajado, nieto e hijo de listísimos comerciantes puristas que hicieron millones de galeones durante los primeros años cincuenta. Era alto, apuesto, de facciones tersas pero deshonestas, fundamentalmente políticas, el pelo rizoso y brillante, una mirada luminosa pero impúdica. No obstante, no podía compararse a Lucius a pesar de ser perfecto, unos de los chicos más suspirados en el colegio y un completo adonis. Ambos hermanos Lestrange lo eran, eran casi tan populares como él, pero… les faltaba esa chispa que Lucius portaba por naturaleza.

Al fin, después de deshacerse de todo el que se acercaba, llegó hasta mí, ofreciéndome que le acompañara a beber algo. Su educación fue sublime, muy distinto a como otras muchas veces le había visto rallar lo condescendiente y los susurros de víbora que salían cuando Lucius y él se juntaban para atormentar a algún desgraciado.

Accedí a acompañarle.

Las voces oscilantes silbaban en lo alto. Los siseos lejanos y cada vez más espaciados, se escuchaban de fondo, la música y el vasto zumbido de todos ellos desvelados le prestaban a la noche una profundidad mágica que no tenían las otras noches del año. La Sala Común exhalaba aromas untuosos, húmedos y ligeramente pútridos, mientras caminábamos nos abríamos paso entre hombros dorados, vaharadas dulzonas de jóvenes cuerpos excitados y pechos agitados. Nos oprimían mientras caminábamos en esa dirección. Rodolphus me agarró de la cintura para no perderme. Jamás había notado tan próximo el efluvio de unos brazos tersos y fragantes que no fueran de Lucius. Me di la vuelta para mirarle, encontrándome con el confiado chispeo de unos ojos azul celeste. Quise deshacerme de su agarre, pero en medio de toda esa gente me fue imposible. Cuando al fin llegamos a por unas bebidas, Rodolphus puso bastante ginebra de ninfas en mi vaso y me lo entregó.

—Ven conmigo —le bisbiseé después de tomar un trago, haciéndole un gesto para que nos sentáramos en unos de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea, donde la gente escaseaba y se podía estar tranquilamente y mantener una conversación sin agobios.

Me obedeció con los ojos brillantes, al parecer, por estar a mi lado. No era ningún secreto que la mitad o todos los que estaban en ese momento en la Sala Común, se morían por un segundo de mi atención. Comenzamos a charlar, él en ocasiones rozaba mi muslo y yo le reía las gracias. Puro teatro. Todo parecía ir bien, estuvimos hablando de la pureza, como era habitual. A medida que se desarrollaba la conversación, seguía riendo con delicadeza mientras él intentaba conquistarme, por un momento, incluso olvidé mis intenciones: estaba con él para no pensar en lo que estuviera haciendo Lucius. Pero mi vida era un chiste amargo y justo utilizó las palabras exactas para que esa conquista que estaba llevando a cabo se desviará por completo de él.

No puedo recordar con exactitud como lo dijo, ni que palabras utilizó, pero si lo que me quiso dar a entender: Lucius quería grabarse en la piel la marca de los mortífagos.

Me lo comentó orgulloso, como si Lucius fuera el más audaz, el hombre más increíble del planeta. Lo que a todo el mundo que estaba en ese momento allí le hubiera enorgullecido escuchar, a mí me disgustó. No quería que Lucius terminara... Yo compartía sus ideales puristas, no obstante se podía hacer de otra forma, con unos métodos más ortodoxos. Y, Lucius era demasiado joven para entrar en aquel estilo de vida. No era lo que yo quería para él.

Ya no escuché más lo que me decía Rodolphus, mi mente estaba totalmente concentrada en Lucius y ya no había sitio para nadie más. Lo que me rodeaba, se había vuelto invisible, como si alguien hubiera corrido un velo. Sin ningún tipo de disimulo, le busqué con la mirada por toda la Sala Común, hasta que le localicé rodeado por un corro de chicos y chicas de nuestra edad. Pude apreciar cómo me observaba, celoso por estar con otro chico aunque lo disimulará con su gesto cargado de altivez chuleándose delante de todos y todas, pero… yo le conocía bien. No como esa panda de patanes e ineptos que danzaban a su alrededor como pavos sin cabeza.

—Narcissa... ¿Me estás escuchando? —me preguntó Rodolphus, sebresaltándome y agarrando con sus manos mi barbilla. Yo simulé una sonrisa y alce mi cuerpo.

—Tengo que ir al tocador… Discúlpame.

Mentira.

Todo era una burda y vil mentira.

Lo único que necesitaba era hablar con Lucius.

Crucé la Sala Común y no me importó en lo absoluto si Rodolphus estaba viendo lo que hacía. Bajo las atentas miradas, llegué hasta Lucius, él alzó las cejas sorprendido (normalmente solía guardas las apariencias), pasé mis finas manos por sus hombros y me acerqué a su oreja, comenzando a hablar en pequeños susurros y bisbiseos, lo que a él tanto le gustaba.

—Rodolphus me aburre demasiado... y yo solo pienso en ti... ven conmigo...

Fue fácil. Si quería que viniera conmigo en ese momento tenía que regalarle los oídos, ser astuta y escurridiza como una serpiente. Ese era el pan de cada día en nuestras vidas; amoldarnos a cada tipo de situación, vivir la vida como si fuera un teatro y, cuando por fin estuviéramos a solas y bajásemos el telón, quitarnos la máscara y desquebrajarnos en mil pedazos.

Cuando me separé de él y pestañeé lentamente, él lanzó una sonrisa ladeada con picardía y superioridad. Una sonrisa maliciosa brilló en mi cabeza. Si le hubiese dicho mis verdaderos motivos no hubiese conseguido que viniera conmigo.

Sin darle tiempo a cambiar de opinión, comencé a caminar meneando mi distinguido cuerpo, hasta salir de la Sala Común. Sentía como caminaba detrás de mí, pero de todas formas me di la vuelta para asegurarme. Me arrepentí de haberlo hecho nada más girar la cabeza. Verle, tan alto y apuesto, hizo que se me exaltara el corazón. Debía ser fuerte y no sucumbir a sus encantos. El tema que quería tratar con él, era mucho más importante que darnos unos cuentos besos en la tenebrosa oscuridad del pasillo. En el momento que cruzamos la esquina, donde en las noches los besos y caricias no escaseaban, él me adelantó y sin ninguna vergüenza me agarró y me presionó contra él haciéndome sentir su cuerpo, como era costumbre, pero esta vez no sería así.

Me retiré, deslizando sus brazos bajo mi cintura, a pesar de que no me separé de su cuerpo. Dejé que siguiera agarrándome. Él frunció su ceño extrañado y contrariado, como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loca.

—¿No querías que viniera contigo? —preguntó, deslizando las palabras, saboreándolas por sus papilas antes de soltarlas.

—Sí, Lucius, pero no te he dicho que sea para eso... —contesté inocentemente. De repente, me soltó.

—¿Y para qué querías que viniera? —volvió a cuestionar, arrogante y enfadado. Su tono y distanciamiento, rozó mi humor como una daga en el corazón. Igualmente suspiré e intenté controlar la poca paciencia que me quedaba al ver su reacción, sabía que lo que se avecinaba era aún peor—. Si querías hablar podrías haber seguido sentada con Lestrange.

—Y si quisiera hacer otra cosa también lo podría hacer con Lestrange, Lucius —exploté, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Perfecto. Entonces, adiós.

Su frialdad me partió en dos. Me repuse rápidamente. En otra ocasión tal vez hubiera dejado que se marchara, estaba siendo un descortés, pero no quería que se fuera, necesitaba hablar con él.

—Lucius, espera... —susurré, intenté que no sonara a súplica, pero para mi propia desgracia, así sonó. Tragué saliva y a la siguiente, me salió más firme—. Quería hablar contigo porque Lestrange me ha dicho lo que tienes pensado hacer.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente. Su sonrisa picarona del principio ahora era una despiadada y totalmente congelante, podía ver en ella todos sus sentimientos rotos y su máscara por no querer expresarlos. No me gustaba ese gesto en su cara y mucho menos cuando la empleaba conmigo.

Quise acercarme a él, sin embargo, cuando me vio dar un paso en su dirección, él retrocedió uno para atrás, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Narcissa, no me agobies, no es asunto tuyo. Olvídame.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que me dijo aquella noche antes de irse. Esperé echa mil pedazos y cuando me vi preparada volví al nido de serpiente, pero nunca se está preparada cuando te enfrentas a Lucius Malfoy.

Al cruzar el muro lo vi.

Estaba besándose con una chica.

Me quedé estática sin saber donde refugiarme. No tenía donde esconderme del puñal que el mundo me clavaba constantemente. En donde encerrarme hasta que dejara de llover y no le tuviera miedo a los estruendos. Me sentía como un corazón roto que aniquilaba las esperanzas para construir un paisaje sobre la devastación. Depende de las ganas, puedes afrontar las cosas, solía decir la gente. De las ganas que tuvieras de intentarlo, del aplomo que pudieras ponerle, de sonreír siempre que la noche se ponga y la oscuridad pareciese tragarse la luz de las estrellas.

No me quedó más remedio que ponerme la máscara de indiferencia cuando estaba en ruinas.

Nadie me advirtió de los efectos colaterales que conlleva amar a alguien repleto de espinas.

Le odie. No quise quererle, porque dolía hacerlo.

Y aún así, lo hacía.

Pero eso iba a cambiar… 


End file.
